Messages from a Friend
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Bagi Todoroki, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada pesan bernada bahagia dari seorang sahabat yang berada jauh di seberang lautan. / friendship TodoMido / warning inside


**Messages from a Friend**

My Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kohei

.

.

[ _Midoriya is typing_...]

 **Midoriya Izuku**

 _Kabar gembira! Aku akan sampai di Tokyo besok! Tunggu aku, ya, Todoroki-kun!_

* * *

Todoroki Shouto tersenyum tipis, meski ia sadar itu takkan terlihat oleh si pengirim pesan. Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada pesan bernada bahagia dari seorang sahabat yang berada jauh di seberang lautan. Itu Midoriya Izuku, alias Deku (hanya Bakugou Katsuki dan Uraraka Ochako yang memanggilnya begitu, meski kemudian bocah bersurai hijau keriting itu memutuskan bahwa itulah _hero name_ -nya), kawan sekelasnya semasa SMA sekaligus mantan saingannya di festival olahraga―siapa yang tahu perhelatan akbar itu adalah perekat mereka berdua hingga lulus dari UA. Midoriya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Kanada (dan si Bakugou Katsuki yang terkenal tidak pernah mau kalah pun mendaftar di negara yang sama, namun beda kampus―sebenarnya itu hanya kebetulan, tapi kebetulan itu tetap memanaskan sumbu Bakugou), setelah sebelumnya berjanji untuk tetap mengontak Todoroki meski mereka tak lagi satu benua.

Masih dengan senyuman, Todoroki membalas, _Ya, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Kau sudah memberitahu yang lain?_

* * *

[ _Midoriya is typing_...]

 **Midoriya Izuku**

 _Belum, nanti akan kuberi tahu_.

* * *

Senyum Todoroki belum luntur. _Yang lain pasti juga takkan sabar menunggumu_ , ia membalas. _Sebaiknya kauajak Bakugou juga, kalian sama-sama sedang liburan musim panas, kan?_

* * *

[ _Midoriya is typing_...]

 **Midoriya Izuku**

 _Kacchan sibuk bekerja sampingan di restoran kecil dekat_ boarding house- _nya, katanya ia tidak mau kembali sebelum selesai kuliah. Sudah kuduga kalau aku yang minta, ia takkan mengiyakan_. _Mungkin aku harus minta tolong Kirishima-kun lagi seperti saat kita menyelamatkan Kacchan dari tangan para_ villain.

* * *

Todoroki terkekeh secara imajiner; Bakugou Katsuki tak berniat menyia-nyiakan tenaganya, bahkan saat liburan. Pertama kali masuk UA, ia pikir Bakugou adalah berandalan, namun kenyataannya ia hanyalah bocah yang tak ingin menjadi nomor di bawah satu. Kadang Todoroki tak mengerti seberapa besar jiwa kompetitif bocah jabrik itu; melampaui seorang Midoriya Izuku―dan All Might, serta Todoroki sendiri, juga beberapa siswa berbakat di UA seperti Yaoyorozu Momo―telah menjadi pedoman hidup pengguna _quirk_ ledakan itu.

 _Yang penting kau bisa pulang. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja setelah perjalanan jauh_ , Todoroki mengetik lagi sebelum menekan ikon "kirim".

* * *

[ _Midoriya is typing_...]

 **Midoriya Izuku**

 _Aku akan baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku._

* * *

Todoroki dapat membayangkan senyuman Midoriya saat membaca pesan darinya. Ia penasaran, apakah senyum yang sama akan ditampakkan Midoriya saat bertemu kembali dengannya? Ia tak tahu, namun ia toh masih diperbolehkan untuk berimajinasi. Ia mengetik lagi, _Maaf, ya, rasanya aku seperti memaksamu untuk kembali jauh-jauh dari benua tetangga_. Kirim.

* * *

[ _Midoriya is typing_...]

 **Midoriya Izuku**

 _Aku tidak merasa terbebani, kok. Sudah, ya, pesawat yang ku_ -booking _sudah datang. Tunggu aku besok!_

* * *

Esok harinya...

"Maaf, aku terlambat," Midoriya Izuku berujar di depan mantan kawan-kawan sekelasnya yang telah berdandan rapi. "Aku terjebak macet saat menuju kemari."

"Tidak masalah, Deku-kun," Uraraka Ochako, sahabat pertama Midoriya di UA, tersenyum manis. Midoriya menyadari ada gurat kelabu yang berusaha disembunyikan gadis ceria itu; atau mungkin itu pengaruh gaun sehitam gagak yang dikenakan Ochako? "Yang penting kau sudah datang." Aizawa Shota dan All Might pun ada di situ, mereka mengenakan setelan hitam-hitam, sama seperti Midoriya dan yang lain.

"Mana Bakugou?" tanya Kirishima Eijirou.

"Kacchan tidak bisa datang karena sibuk," ada mendung dalam suara Midoriya. Mendung yang sama dengan yang tersirat di wajah teman-teman seperjuangannya.

"Tidak masalah," Uraraka-lah yang pertama tersenyum setelah beberapa sekon dalam kemuraman. "Anggap saja kau mewakili Bakugou-kun juga."

"Nah, karena Midoriya-kun sudah datang, kita mulai saja," setelah Iida Tenya berujar, seluruh mata tertumbuk pada satu titik.

Tepatnya, ke arah sebingkai foto di atas altar keemasan yang indah dan berornamen bunga. Itu potret diri Todoroki Shouto, yang terbunuh dua hari lalu oleh _villain_ misterius ketika berpatroli bersama Endeavor, alias Todoroki Enji, ayah kandungnya. Jasadnya meleleh akibat asam, menyulitkan pihak _coroner_ untuk mengenali jasadnya saat otopsi. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa sang bibit unggul, putra dari pahlawan api, begitu cepat dipanggil oleh para dewa.

Namun kesedihan, seperti mendung di awan, tak berlangsung lama dalam hati Midoriya. Itu karena ia tahu, Todoroki masih mampu mengontaknya. Terutama saat pesan baru muncul di layar ponselnya.

* * *

 **Todoroki-kun**

 _Terima kasih sudah datang, Midoriya._

* * *

 **The End**

Maafkan saya, Todochan, tapi "ngebunuh" seorang seme ada kenikmatan tersendiri, sih *ngakak* *dibakar*. Gara-gara stress UTS, jadinya malah bikin fic angst menjurus horor gini. Tadinya pengen kubikin Deku yang mati karena kecelakaan pesawat, tapi kayaknya lebih nganu kalau Todo yang mati.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca!


End file.
